A Pleasant Surprise
by Gu Long
Summary: Set during the Clone Wars, Anakin has to conquer a planet before returning to Coruscant where a pleasant surprise awaits him. Rated M for violence and sexual content.


**A Pleasant Surprise**

Anakin was sighing. "Another battle in the war against the Separatists", he thought. He was on the bridge of Republican Battleship "Space Dragon". His mission was to conquer the sea world of Allendar. Anakin had been fighting constantly for over seven months. He had seen only misery and death. Many of his men had died, especially at the Siege of Hanqi. There, on the cold trenches surrounding the Separatist city, thousands of Clone troopers were dying every day. Provisions were limited and hunger plagued the army. Anakin was forced to watch one pointless charge after the other on the city walls and witness the massacre of his men by the Separatist plasma cannons. Now, he had once again to battle in yet another remote planet. He had once again to see his men die and witness all of the horrors of war. The only thing that kept him going was the fact that after the conquest of Allendar, he would be sent back to Coruscant.

Allendar was a sea world, with only a few islands. This planet was of minor importance for the Republic, but the planet had to be cleared in order for the Republican fleet to move forward to the next star system without the fear of being attacked from behind. Although of minor strategic value, the islands of Allendar were well fortified with the Separatists making good use of the jungle forests on the islands. Being fortified and with plenty of provisions, they could delay for some time the Republican fleet.

A clone commander approached Anakin, saluted him and announced: "Sir, all ships are in position."

Anakin sighed and commanded, "Bombard the main islands to fool the enemy and to pin them down while our major force shall land on the minor island L-23. From there, the army shall proceed to the main islands!"

"Yes, sir!"

The Republican fleet began bombarding the main islands. The sound of the bombardment made many of the inhabitants of the islands temporary deaf, a problem which the Separatist droids did not have. The inhabitants of the island were few backward natives who had been easily subdued by the Separatists. The Separatists wanted to use them as human shield to prevent a Republican bombardment, but Anakin was alike other Republic commanders. Chancellor Palpatine had instructed him to seek victory at any cost. Anakin was already feeling the lure of the dark side. He felt that it made him stronger. If he did not bombard the islands, many of his soldiers would die and most likely many of the inhabitants too would die in the fighting. By bombarding the islands, he was killing off many of the inhabitants too, but his army would have a lot less casualties and the battle would end quicker. Or so he thought.

The explosions shook the islands. The jungle forests caught fire. Many of the native animals were trying to escape this hell, only to be burned alive. The native people were not luckier. They were being killed in the thousands, burning alive and forced to watch their loved ones die. The luckier ones were just crippled, losing a hand or a leg. Some were stomping their fellow people, trying to escape this hell of fire and deafening noise. The Separatist droids were somewhat safer in their fortifications, but they still took casualties. As expected, the Separatists thought that the bombardment was the prelude to a landing of Clone troops in one of the major islands. So, they ordered their droids, which were not many anyway, to withdraw from the minor islands and rush to the major ones, leaving only thin garrisons behind.

It was then when Anakin gave the signal for the landing of the Clones in the minor island of L-23. He was the first to land, flying there with his red starship. Upon landing his ship, he jumped off his starship and rushed forward to see if any droids were remaining on the jungles of the island. He then saw a squad of 100 droids, which immediately opened fire at him. Thankfully for Anakin and his army, this squad was the only army on that island. Anakin turned on his lightsaber and charged forward, deflecting the blaster fire and then killing off many of the droids. Accompanying him were the few of the Clones who had managed to land on the island. They were firing with their blasters, destroying the enemy units. Some of them were throwing grenades, causing huge explosions and sending flying all over the place pieces of the enemy droids.

Soon, the whole island was secured. Without enemy interference, as the enemy was surprised that Anakin had chosen to land on a small rather than a major island, Anakin was able to bring on the ground all of his best units and equipment. He then began the second part of his operation: the attack on the major islands. Even if they had managed to surprise the enemy, the landing on the beaches of the major islands was a bloodbath. On each beach, one could find severed limps: hands, legs, etch. Wounded troops were everywhere, screaming for help as surgeons were rushing to them, braving enemy fire. The sound of blasters and cannons even drove mad a few of the troops. Anakin could see some of his troops splintered in half; he could even see their intestines. Some of the Clones, seeing all of this bloody mess, took off their helmets and vomited. The braver ones charged at the enemy and fired at them at close range and even hit them with their guns, smashing their heads and killing off many of them. But the ion cannons of the Separatists took a heavy toll on them. Many were ripped apart. But, being both more numerous than the enemy and better trained, and with the element of surprise on their side, Anakin's men captured the beaches. From then on, Captain Mac took command of the operation from Anakin with the mission of using flamethrowers to clear the jungles and kill enemy droids. The major part of the operation was over and Anakin could come back to Coruscant, as he was promised. There Padme was waiting for him.

Being to war meant that Anakin had not seen her for a long time. Although other Jedi did not face such problems, as they were forbidden to fall in love nor did they ever slept with women, for Anakin it was hard and depressing. Sure, he had friends in the army and close companions, but even so he still needed someone closer than friend. Meditating and feeling the Force was not much of a great pleasure either. So Anakin could not wait for this moment. He was outside Padme's apartment, having returned to Coruscant a day ago. He knocked the door and waited for a moment. Then, to his (pleasant) surprise, he saw Padme waiting for him dressed only with a light red dress. That dress was short and Anakin could see her beautiful long legs. The red dress was all Padme was wearing, so Anakin could glance at her hot body. At once, he rushed inside and hugged her.

"I am back", he said and kissed her. Their tongues met in a passionate kiss.

"I missed you", she replied. "It's been a long time since we've been together."

It's no wonder that Padme did not ask Anakin anything about the war or what he had been doing all those months. She knew that this was hard on him and that he needed some time to relax. They could talk about this later on.

"I missed you too", a smirking Anakin said and kissed her once again.

Padme smiled too and with a naughty look said, "I've decided to give you a little surprise."

With a swift move, she took off her dress and was now completely naked before Anakin, revealing her slender body, her jade like skin, her firm and fair breasts, her slim waist. Seeing her hot body, it was not hard for Anakin to turn on. Still smiling, he replied, "That's the best surprise I had since a long time ago". This was not an understatement as the last surprise he had, was a surprise night attack by the Separatists during the siege of Hanqi. His troops at that battle had been barely able to push back the enemy, and not before taking huge casualties. But Padme's next move made Anakin forget all about his past battles.

Padme fell on her knees and, after pulling down Anakin's trousers and pants, began masturbating Anakin's manhood. Anakin's erection was as hard as a rock and was quite large. "Do you like it?", she asked.

Anakin hissed. "Yes", he said with a shaky voice.

"Good... I want all your cum on my face."

A moment later, Anakin's body arched spasmodically and he released his white liquid on Padme's face. But his manhood was still hard. So, taking her on his arms, he walked into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. He then opened her legs and began licking her shaved pussy. Padme was groaning and gently caressing Anakin's forehead. Then, Anakin moved upwards and began licking her tits and gently biting them. "Please, come inside me!" , she said and Anakin was not one to refuse such a request. His manhood penetrated her pussy and he was thrusting harder and harder into her body while Padme was shouting: "Fuck me!". Anakin was sure that Padme's voice was being heard all over the skyscraper. A few minutes later, Anakin finished for a second time, this time inside her. He then sank down onto the bed, besides her.

"That was great!", he exclaimed. He then closed his eyes, trying to relax. Tomorrow, he would have to report his activities on the Jedi Council and then meet with Chancellor Palpatine and visit the Republican High Command. But he was pleased that after so many months of brutal conflict with the Separatists, he was once again with his love: Padme.


End file.
